


autumn calls (and we fall)

by kihyuncore



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ('s heart), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Autumn, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Homecoming, M/M, One Shot, Pining, but a fool in LOVE, fall - Freeform, fight me, hes a fool, ill update tags later, im (and so is minhyuk by extension) a sucker for fall, kihyun is a soft gay, kihyun is out to get minhyuk, kihyunghyuk as bffs, lapslock, minhyuk devolves next to kihyun, minhyuk is a panicked gay, pray for minhyuks scalp, sarcastic hyungwon, whatre u gonna do abt it, yes i stole this from instagram, yes kihyun has pink hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuncore/pseuds/kihyuncore
Summary: it’s fall. kihyun is beautiful, minhyuk loves him, and hyungwon is disgusted.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	autumn calls (and we fall)

**Author's Note:**

> based on smth cliche i saw on insta and could NOT resist <3

**_1._ **

the air is crisp, the sky is impossibly blue, and minhyuk is trying to cram for his 5th-period history test before school starts when hyungwon punches his arm. 

“minhyuk,” he hisses. “kihyun’s coming.”

and fuck, yoo kihyun is coming. toward him.

yoo kihyun, who minhyuk had asked to homecoming four days ago.

**_2._ **

“hey kihyun?” 

they’re putting off their homework by going to the park, and minhyuk feels his heart burst at the way kihyun is sprawled across his jacket, spread upon the fallen leaves on the ground. his pink hair is messy and the ends stick up and the roots are starting to grow in again, but kihyun looks beautiful with the setting sun blazing across his face. 

kihyun hums, and minhyuk takes that as a cue to continue. “have you decided who you’re going to homecoming with?”

“nah. i don’t care, so. i’ll just go with whoever asks me. if anyone does. or i guess i could always ask someone.” and then the leaves crunch when kihyun rolls over to look at minhyuk. his eyes soften as his head tilts just the tiniest bit. his fringe is falling into his eyes and minhyuk swears that kihyun doesn’t belong in real life, sometimes. 

“what?”

“your hair, it’s messy” kihyun says, leaning over to smooth the stray hairs on the back of minhyuk’s head. minhyuk wills his ears and cheeks to not flush, and it’s really hard. because yoo kihyun just has that effect on him.

and maybe, maybe this has been in the works for years, ever since he met kihyun on the first day of kindergarten, when kihyun had shared his beautiful crayolas with minhyuk so that they could both color. or maybe it has something to do with how minhyuk couldn’t even get mad when he killed all of his hair from bleaching it for two years straight because kihyun had loved his silver hair. it might even be in how kihyun looks most beautiful in fall, in his soft sweaters and windswept hair. or maybe it’s how kihyun insists on taking care of everyone else with brushes of gentle fingertips and gentle words, fixing cowlicks and collars and tucking and folding until he’s satisfied but shows an extra level of care with minhyuk in particular. 

it’s kihyun, who minhyuk has known forever and loved forever and who minhyuk is meant for, was made for. and minhyuk decides that if anyone is worth the risk, it’s kihyun. 

  
  


_**3.** _

kihyun’s getting closer, and minhyuk doesn’t know what to do, because. what do you say in this situation. minhyuk confessed four days ago, and kihyun said to give him time, and. now kihyun’s here in front of him looking so terribly gorgeous and minhyuk is a fool. 

“hey you,” kihyun says. his smile is gentle. he must have dyed his hair again yesterday, because it’s an inky jet black and he has those small silver hoops in his ears again. fuck. minhyuk hates it. he swears kihyun gets more gorgeous every day, and hyungwon always rolls his eyes at this, but it’s not like minhyuk cares. 

_(whipped, i’ll tell you that_ , hyungwon always groans. _you always look like you’re gonna puke rainbows and cry honey around him._ )

hyungwon will never understand why minhyuk likes yoo kihyun that much, anyway.

**_4._ **

minhyuk swallows, taking a deep breath. he takes kihyun’s hand. kihyun’s fingers curl in naturally. minhyuk’s heart skips a beat, because fuck, everything about yoo kihyun seems out to get him. 

“kyeon?”

“yeah?”

“would you...i wanna go...to homecoming with you? would you go to homecoming? with me?” minhyuk’s ears feel hot, because where is his infamous smooth-talking when he needs it?

kihyun’s fingers dig in to minhyuk’s hand. he laughs nervously. “i mean, sure, why not? i’d love for us to go as friends. it’d be super cool.”

“but, uh, i don’t wanna go as friends, i wanna go as your date? i...i really, really like you—no. i really love you, kyeon-ah.”

kihyun is silent for a moment, and minhyuk’s heart is sinking into the ground because fuck, he fucked up, fuck fuck fuck kihyun is going to hate him and never talk to him again and their friendship is probably over because minhyuk fucking misread everything and doesn’t know how to take a hint and-

“minhyuk.” and kihyun’s voice is trembling a little bit and minhyuk has no idea what kihyun’s thinking. 

“minhyuk, i’m sorry, but i think you should go. or maybe i should go.” fuck. it’s all over and it’s all minhyuk’s fault and-

“i. i just wanna...can you give me time? it’s just so...sudden,” kihyun finishes and minhyuk really has no idea if kihyun wants to let him down gently or if he’s actually conflicted. “i’ll get back to you, i promise, i just...i just need time. let me think.”

and fuck, how had minhyuk forgotten? kihyun broke up with his last boyfriend only a month ago. it wasn’t messy, kihyun was never messy, but if minhyuk had been a better person, he would’ve remembered. maybe kihyun wasn’t over it, yet.

minhyuk stands up without another word and runs home without looking back. kihyun's reaction might have wilted his hopes faster than the leaves on the trees but they've done nothing to his stubborn feelings. 

**_5._ **

minhyuk waves weakly. “...hey yourself,” he breathes. why is kihyun talking to minhyuk? were they never gonna address his confession? was kihyun just too afraid to let him down? was kihyun just waiting for a chance to say no?

and it’s pitiful, really, how minhyuk realizes that whatever kihyun says would change nothing about the way his heart aches for the boy with the sharp face and soft smile. 

“do you like my sweatshirt?” minhyuk only then notices what kihyun is wearing. and what the fuck, yoo kihyun. what the fuck. he’s wearing an oversized sweatshirt. the beginning of october is a bit too hot for that, isn’t it?

but what catches his eye first is that it’s one of _minhyuk’s_ oversized sweatshirts. the mustard-yellow one. minhyuk’s favorite. why does he have it? 

more importantly, why is he wearing it?

“uh...yeah?” minhyuk tries for a smile. he’s completely lost.

kihyun’s eyes dance with amusement. it’s the mischievous glint that only appears when he’s about to prank jooheon or steal flowers from mrs. lee’s garden, and for a moment, minhyuk thinks that kihyun is going to play a cruel joke. but no, that wouldn’t be a kihyun thing to do. kihyun is no heartbreaker. 

“thanks,” kihyun beams. and minhyuk is confused until kihyun tugs at the neck and says: “it’s my boyfriend’s.”

minhyuk’s always been quick on the pickup, and there’s a thump as he drops all of his books to pick kihyun up and kiss him with all he has. hyungwon gags behind them, but minhyuk knows he’s happy for them, too. 

  
  


( ** _6._**

_“i can’t believe you stole my sweatshirt just to do that.”_

_“i’m just extra like that.”_

_“i know, that’s why i love you.”_

_“you two are so disgusting, oh my god.”_

_“...”_

_“and now you’re kissing_ _again_. _”_

_“...”_

  
_“...you guys are cute, i suppose.”_ )

**Author's Note:**

> screech i love kihyuk and it's winter but i love fall and don't give a shit
> 
> uh come scream at me on twt at @loveyoo3000 if u want,,,, i dont really talk about fic on main but feel free 2 dm :D


End file.
